Living on In Your Heart
by RequiemForAwesomeness-H4X
Summary: Suzima and Shiro are the top criminal trackers in Kerning City.  Someone is out to get them. Will they survive?  First fic, VERY SHORT ONE-SHOT.


**A/N:** This is my first fan fiction,and i rushed this in one hour. Rate comment review and criticise, just do not be too harsh as i am still new at this. Thanks ^^  
>Might release a squeal for this in future.<p>

**Living On In Your Heart**

"Suzima! Over here!" a male voice cried out from the crowd. A young girl, around her late teens, ran towards the source of the voice.  
>"Hey Shiro! How is it going?"<br>The two exchange banter for a few minutes and travelled together into the market. Shiro was dressed in a long grey coat, and a pair of sunglasses. He wore dark grey jeans and a black shirt, with a large rod in his hand. He is a magician, a powerful person capable of bending certain elements depending on their type. In Shiro's case, he uses Fire and Lightning. Suzima was a excellent archer, capable of hitting small targets more than 10 metres away. She also wielded a small amount of magic, enabling her to shoot frozen arrows.

Both were well known in their city, however, assassins were constantly sent against them, hoping to kill them so as to commit crimes without being caught out. But they were usually dispatched quickly, and were either killed or injured too severely by the duo. One particular person however, held a deep grudge for them. His family, a criminal operation in assassinations, illegal smuggling, illegal gambling and mass murders were killed by the duo for their punishment. He was just a 10 year old back then, but 9 years had passed since and he swore to avenge his family, be it good or evil.  
>"Shiro and Suzima...You will pay!"<p>

The duo were currently outside the city, otherwise known as Kerning, taking down any hostile monsters coming after them to attack civilians. It was a fairly easy task, given their experience and strength. Headquarters given the duo a fairly simple mission of defending the city, and sent out lower ranks to try some of the harder missions. The two have been dating for some time as well, and hence chose each other for partners.  
>Shiro's radio buzzed to life, and a mysterious voice crackled at the other end.<br>"Hello Shiro. Meet me at Kerning Square. Tell your stupid girlfriend to come too. Or I will personally track you down..."  
>The radio switched off before Shiro could react.<br>"Well Suzima. Let's wrap this up and get to Kerning Square." He had no clue that this will be the last time they will see each other...

A few hours later, the two arrived in Kerning square, finding it strangely empty. Suzima's danger instincts were blaring off in her head, but she stood her ground. Shiro felt a large mana presence, but was unable to locate it. A whispery whirling shuriken suddenly flew silently towards Shiro, and he immediately blocked it with a Magic shield.  
>"Welcome Shiro and Suzima. Hehehe... I challenge Shiro to a death match."<br>With that, the figure grabbed Suzima and leaped to the highest spot on the rooftop.  
>"LET GO OF ME YOU PERVERT!" she screamed.<br>Her cries went unanswered as he gripped his hand around how mouth and tied her to a post. Wagging a finger at Shiro, he vanished.

Shiro took offense at that, and immediately teleported to the roof, attempting to untie the rope. Before he could start, multiple shurikens flew towards him and he had to abandon his attempt to dodge them. Retaliating with a lightning storm, he gathered energy and flung it towards the source of the shurikens. The assassin easily leaped out of the way, and his shadow suddenly morphed into a dark shape, with glowing evil eyes. He casted several more shurikens, and flung them towards the mage. He immediately teleported out of the way, the shurikens whistling past his ear. Firing a large fireball, he illuminated the area and immediately sent a ball of lightning barrelling towards the mysterious person.

Hearing a "oomph" sound, he leaped to the location and pressed down on the assassin. He pulled off his mask and recognised him immediately. Rokko. Grandmaster of crime, and now fighting in a death match. Fierce fighting ensued between the mage and the assassin, while Suzima attempted to free herself from the tightened ropes. Eventually,she broke free and grabbed her bow, taking aim at Rokko's head. She fired. In a space of a split second, multiple things happened. Rokko realised he was dead if he did not do anything about the arrow. Quickly,he grabbed Shiro and used him as a shield, which drove the arrow into Shiro's leg. He then spun and fired a dragon dagger at Shiro, knocking him off the ledge.

"SHIRO! NO!" Suzima screamed and dashed towards the falling figure.  
>Time skidded to a halt as she turned around and fired one last arrow, hitting Rokko in the head, killing him instantly.<br>Grabbing Shiro's hand, she tried to pull him up,only to be dragged down. Shiro, who had awakened, saw a desperate Suzima who was on the verge of tears.  
>"Please Shiro...Do not let go..." she whispered.<br>Realising that he would only get both of them killed, he breathed his final words to her.  
>"I am sorry Suzima. I love you..." With that, he snapped his hand free from her grip, plummeting to his death.<br>"SHIRO!"

Suzima sobbed as she watched her boyfriend slide down, hitting the ground with a sickening crunch. She looked up and cried quietly to herself.  
>"Why Shiro...Why...i did not want to lose you...i would have died with you..." She went to Rokko's corpse and kicked it angrily.<br>"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! ALL YOUR FREAKING FAULT!" She pulled out the arrow that killed him, and stabbed his dead body non-stop, venting her sorrow and rage at it. She stabbed it one more time before finally pulling out the arrow, resigning to Shiro's fate.  
>She stared quietly into the sky, reflecting on the fun times they had. Thoughts of suicide came to mind.<p>

She looked down and started hallucinating; believing Shiro was calling her to join him.  
>"Don't worry Shiro. I will be with you soon..."<br>She leaped. Closing her eyes, she braced for the impact on the ground. A ball of energy bolted towards her, and carried her to the ground gently. Wondering why she has not splattered yet, she opened her eyes and saw Shiro standing infront of her.  
>"Don't leave me! Please!" she cried out.<br>"I am sorry Suzima...Please take care...I will always be with you."  
>Suzima reached out to grabbed him, but he dissolved into energy. A cold wind blew overhead as she heard his ghostly, yet gentle whisper for the last time.<br>"I love you. I live on in your heart."


End file.
